


Containment Breach.

by schlackityhq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, SCP Foundation
Genre: Again Skeppy had too much SCP exposure and now he has diamonds all down his arms, Contaminated Quackity, Contaminated Skeppy, Dream SCP au, Dream SMP SCP au, Hes got wings cus of too much SCP exposure whoops, M/M, Mentioned Tommyinnit, Mentioned Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, SCP BadBoyHalo, SCP Jschlatt, SCP Tommyinnit, SCP Tubbo, Some tags will only make sense later in the story, The title doesnt make sense yet either, dude im so obsessed with this au, mentioned Skeppy, mentioned badboyhalo, scp dream, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/pseuds/schlackityhq
Summary: The title wont make sense until about chapter three aaaa sorryBut yay new fic since im hooked onto the Dream SCP au
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

The small tap of rubber from sneaker soles elicited against the stone flooring as Sapnap swiftly treads down the hall. It was another day on the site, another day of almost draining work with some of the most abnormaling beings of society. Sapnap is a doctor at a SCP site, preparing for newfound research to be introduced to him today. He had been working with another SCP by the number 396 before, and this new SCP was said to be a big change to the literal plastic chair he researched before. “Dr.Armstrong!” He hears his last name called from the depths of the hall, spotting his colleague at the site down the stretch of wall. It’s oddly difficult to remember how professional they had to be in this place, considering the dude played video games outside of his more personal working life. 

“Dr.Davidson,” He smiles as he reaches the shorter male as he reaches him. George, a friend of his that he met through gaming. It was odd how those impacted his more public life, and even stranger to find they shared a job and somehow didn’t cross paths beforehand. “Did the files for the SCP finally reach you or?” His question is answered by a simple hand of a clipboard, dressed with a few pages of reference to the chamber they stood aside from. The chamber was lined with steel, strong material welded into walls of protection. There was a single panel of thickly layered tempered glass, binded with material that made it seem impossible to break from. The light on the inside was dimmed, but just bright enough to see the contents of the room. Sapnap reads over the papers for maximum information.

**Item #:** SCP-534

**Object Class:** Euclid (Locked Box test had also been performed on SCP-534.)

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-534 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment chamber. Additional furnishings are to include one pillow for headrest and one 5kg weighted blanket for optimal humanoid energy. Containment chamber should be cleaned daily.

During interviews, one male doctor fluent in American Sign Language may enter SCP-534's containment chamber accompanied by no less than one guard armed with a tranquilizer gun in case of unpredicted hostility. Acceptable tranquilizers include ketamine (no more than 100mg) and diazepam (no more than 40mg). Although SCP-534 is generally docile towards few doctors, personnel are highly encouraged to wear body armor over unprotected limbs. One closed-circuited camera must consistently monitor SCP-534 for any destructive behavior, notably to its surroundings.

SCP-534 must be fed once daily with meals consisting of 3kg of protein (poultry or bovine) and .9kg of root vegetables.

One hour long language development lessons for American Sign Language and English are to be provided daily, and two hour long reading lessons are to be provided twice a week. Interaction with personnel is to be provided upon request. Physical contact within reason is to be granted.

**Description:** SCP-534 is a humanoid male between the ages of 19 and 21 with mild scarring and malformation in its arms and legs. It lacks body hair aside from fluffy blond hair atop its head, and its skin is humanly pigmented. At its full height, SCP-534 stands at about 6 feet and 2 inches and weighs 47kg. SCP-534 favors a slightly hunched stance, as standing with a straight posture appears to cause it pain.

After treatment of wounds SCP-534 is left with mild scarring along its legs and arms, making the limbs look oddly malformed. SCP-534 dons a mask-like “second face” which is inseparable from its actual face. Its eyes are very deep gray scleras, large neon green orbs contrasting the dark colour. Eye contact with SCP-534 for too long has been shown to cause nausea.

SCP-534's vocal cords are covered in a thin layer of excess skin tissue, rendering its voice of communication raspy. SCP-534's primary form of communication consists of fractured sign language and mimic of words it hears from humans. Grammar and knowledge of words is being improved through previously mentioned English lessons. ASL is also being taught as SCP-534 does not have strong vocal chords, and talking for too long causes pain and incapability to speak.

Samples of DNA taken from SCP-534 show that SCP-534's genetic composition consists of 97.3% Homo sapiens, 2.1% [DATA EXPUNGED], and 0.6% [REDACTED].

Interaction between Foundation personnel and SCP-534 has shown that SCP-534 has a high preference for communicating directly with male personnel, and interactions with female personnel are frequently met with hostility. SCP-534 demonstrates a desire for physical contact with selective male personnel, and will grasp at them in a wild manner. Physical contact with SCP-534 is encouraged if a guard is present.

**Recovery:** SCP-3165 was recovered on █/█/20██ after a group of teenage boys discovered its existence in the ruins of █████, North America. Local authorities were contacted but unable to efficiently contain SCP-534, as it showed hostility from being in pain, then notifying the Foundation of SCP-534. During recovery, SCP-534 attacked Foundation personnel until 120mg of ketamine was forcefully administered. To date, no other instances of SCP-534 have been recovered.

Prior to recovery, SCP-534 was found wearing baggy and torn clothing, which was severely oversized and presumed used for warmth. Testing has revealed that dried spots of blood caking the clothing are from 17 different sources; all sources are individuals who were reported as missing from 20██-20██ around the location of SCP-534's recovery. A biopsy of SCP-534 shows that it relied heavily on human beings as its primary food source, but was unable to gather sufficient nutrition from this diet.

Less than 100m away, Foundation personnel discovered a cave that SCP-534 utilized for shelter. Several objects hoarded by SCP-534 have been recovered, none of which possess anomalous properties. These items include twelve pieces of stainless steel jewelry, including a locket which contains the image of a young blonde man, who has since been identified as Clay ██████. He was reported missing in 20██ after a visit to ██████ with his family; he is presumed to have been killed by SCP-534 while the rest of the family is still missing, no evidence presuming any of them dead. Additional discoveries include a face that has been separated from the head, peeled up by the dermis. Rough cuts have been made around the eye sockets and oral cavity, suggesting the use of the skin as a mask.

**Addendum-1** : On ██/██/20██, a Foundation-cleared psychologist assessed SCP-534's mental capacity and determined that it is able to understand at least two hundred words of the English language. SCP-534 also possesses the developmental reasoning and behaviors of a roughly 15 to 16 year old human being, including a desire for physical contact. Researchers communicating with SCP-534 have been advised accordingly to use simple language.

**Addendum-2** : To date, SCP-534 has made the following requests:

  * A weighted blanket to simulate human comfort (approved)
  * A male companion to remain in its containment chamber at all times (denied)
  * Books and reading lessons (approved)


  * Indoor roaming privileges (denied)



Sapnap lets out a small ‘hm’, setting the clipboard down. He peers through the glass, wanting to catch a glimpse of SCP-534. He spots the SCP laid in the middle of the floor, a weighted blanket covering it up to its head. The behaviour seems to resemble sleeping, assuming that's what it's doing. He then grabs his notebook, glancing at George for a split moment as he strolls over to the decontamination chamber. “What the hell are you doing?” George goes to grab his wrist. “There is no fucking wat you’re going in there on your first day with SCP-534 and WITHOUT a guard!” Sapnap just rolled his eyes, scanning his card and slipping in before the other doctor could grab him.

George was sort of a...safety freak? Not that this job wasn’t for him, he was really good at what he did and was very helpful when it came to researching the SCP’s. But sometimes he could get a bit too safe, and it kinda prevented them from doing their job right. Sapnap walked through decontamination, the small whirr of the automatic doors opening causing SCP-534 to wake. Sapnap smiled and approached with gentleness and caution. “Hi 534, I just wanna talk to you for a sec.” He sits down, careful to focus on more than just its eyes to avoid getting nauseous.

SCP-534 lets out a strange, confusion laced groan. It sits up, looking at Sapnap as it’s head slowly tilts. “H.. H-Hi…” It cautiously and slowly repeats the doctors greeting, making him grin and take note of the mimicking action. He reads a few things with it, taking more notes on how SCP-534 seemed to improve its reading and comprehension of the words, and piecing together sentences. Sapnap gets an idea, contemplating if it's a good one. Despite it probably being a bad idea, he does it anyway.

“Hey, hey 534 look at me.” He smiled as he caught SCP-534’s attention, before pointing to himself. “Sapnap.” He uses his code name instead of Dr.Armstrong or Nick, he wanted the SCP to know who he was. SCP-534 does another slow head tilt, before pointing at the doctor. “Sss...Sssap...Ssapnap!” It seems excited that it knows the doctor, his eyes lighting up. “Holy shit..” He then cocks an eyebrow as it points to itself. “Drr…. D-Drreeam!” It grins, as Sapnap nods, before explaining he has to go. SCP-534 waves goodbye as Sapnap reenters decontamination, jotting things down as he heads back. George grabs the shoulders of the doctor nearly the moment he exits, freaking out.

“What were you doing in there?! It fucking pointed at you? You talked to it?! What did it say?! What did YOU say?! Did-” Sapnap finally cut the frantic doctor off. “Dude, calm down. We just did some reading and went back and forth with words to help teach it to speak.” Well, it wasn’t entirely a lie. He finishes writing his log, reading over what he wrote. _‘I do not know if I should have done this...But when I entered the chamber I felt a strange connection with SCP-534. I taught it my code name, it repeated the name while addressing that was me. It then gave me a name of its own...It wants to be addressed by ‘Dream.’’_ He sighs before handing it off to a nearby secretary-like doctor to send it off.

**_Log #1: ██/██/20██_ **

_SCP-534 is beginning to show better signs of adaptation. SCP-534 was found sleeping when Dr.Armstrong entered the chamber. He reviewed reading and helped it piece together small sentences, SCP-534 is showing signs of improvement in the section of reading and speaking. Grammar and stability still needs work. Food is ordered to be provided at 4:45 pm EST, it’s usual 3kg of protein (poultry or bovine) and .9kg of root vegetables._

_I̶̷̶ ̶̷̶d̶̷̶o̶̷̶ ̶̷̶n̶̷̶o̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶k̶̷̶n̶̷̶o̶̷̶w̶̷̶ ̶̷̶i̶̷̶f̶̷̶ ̶̷̶I̶̷̶ ̶̷̶s̶̷̶h̶̷̶o̶̷̶u̶̷̶l̶̷̶d̶̷̶ ̶̷̶h̶̷̶a̶̷̶v̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶d̶̷̶o̶̷̶n̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶t̶̷̶h̶̷̶i̶̷̶s̶̷̶.̶̷̶.̶̷̶.̶̷̶B̶̷̶u̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶w̶̷̶h̶̷̶e̶̷̶n̶̷̶ ̶̷̶I̶̷̶ ̶̷̶e̶̷̶n̶̷̶t̶̷̶e̶̷̶r̶̷̶e̶̷̶d̶̷̶ ̶̷̶t̶̷̶h̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶c̶̷̶h̶̷̶a̶̷̶m̶̷̶b̶̷̶e̶̷̶r̶̷̶ ̶̷̶I̶̷̶ ̶̷̶f̶̷̶e̶̷̶l̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶a̶̷̶ ̶̷̶s̶̷̶t̶̷̶r̶̷̶a̶̷̶n̶̷̶g̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶c̶̷̶o̶̷̶n̶̷̶n̶̷̶e̶̷̶c̶̷̶t̶̷̶i̶̷̶o̶̷̶n̶̷̶ ̶̷̶w̶̷̶i̶̷̶t̶̷̶h̶̷̶ ̶̷̶S̶̷̶C̶̷̶P̶̷̶-̶̷̶5̶̷̶3̶̷̶4̶̷̶.̶̷̶ ̶̷̶I̶̷̶ ̶̷̶t̶̷̶a̶̷̶u̶̷̶g̶̷̶h̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶i̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶m̶̷̶y̶̷̶ ̶̷̶c̶̷̶o̶̷̶d̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶n̶̷̶a̶̷̶m̶̷̶e̶̷̶,̶̷̶ ̶̷̶i̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶r̶̷̶e̶̷̶p̶̷̶e̶̷̶a̶̷̶t̶̷̶e̶̷̶d̶̷̶ ̶̷̶t̶̷̶h̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶n̶̷̶a̶̷̶m̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶w̶̷̶h̶̷̶i̶̷̶l̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶a̶̷̶d̶̷̶d̶̷̶r̶̷̶e̶̷̶s̶̷̶s̶̷̶i̶̷̶n̶̷̶g̶̷̶ ̶̷̶t̶̷̶h̶̷̶a̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶w̶̷̶a̶̷̶s̶̷̶ ̶̷̶m̶̷̶e̶̷̶.̶̷̶ ̶̷̶I̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶t̶̷̶h̶̷̶e̶̷̶n̶̷̶ ̶̷̶g̶̷̶a̶̷̶v̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶m̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶a̶̷̶ ̶̷̶n̶̷̶a̶̷̶m̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶o̶̷̶f̶̷̶ ̶̷̶i̶̷̶t̶̷̶s̶̷̶ ̶̷̶o̶̷̶w̶̷̶n̶̷̶.̶̷̶.̶̷̶.̶̷̶I̶̷̶t̶̷̶ ̶̷̶w̶̷̶a̶̷̶n̶̷̶t̶̷̶s̶̷̶ ̶̷̶t̶̷̶o̶̷̶ ̶̷̶b̶̷̶e̶̷̶ ̶̷̶a̶̷̶d̶̷̶d̶̷̶r̶̷̶e̶̷̶s̶̷̶s̶̷̶e̶̷̶d̶̷̶ ̶̷̶b̶̷̶y̶̷̶ ̶̷̶‘̶̷̶D̶̷̶r̶̷̶e̶̷̶a̶̷̶m̶̷̶.̶̷̶’̶̷̶_

  
  


He scratched it out.


	2. Chapter 2

New day, new start.

There was going to be a new agent today, to be issued into the site later in the afternoon. Sapnap was one of the first to hear of this, quite to his interest and slight excitement. A new doctor would be fun to show around, especially if they worked in the same wing. He hums as he scans his keycard and enters his wing of work. He might try to interact with SCP-534 more today.

A few hours go by, before someone calls down to Sapnap. He picks up the device and rings in, asserting that he was there. “Yeah, I’m down in East Wing with the newer euclids. What’s up?” He asks to the person on the end of the line. “New doctor just got here, need you to come up here and show him around. He has an euclid SCP, the containment chamber was made months before his arrival. Issued to your wing, meet me up here in ten.” 

Sapnap disconnects from the call as he gathers his belongings. In one swift movement he sweeps up his notebook, device and keycard. He organizes the items as he walks, scanning his keycard to return to the first floor. He treads up the decontamination stairs, this place was always extra careful on preventing overexposure. But hey, it was for their own safety and health so there’s really no room for complaint.

Sapnap reaches who he was supposed to meet. It’s Dr.Soot, he runs the left wing on Sapnap’s level. “Dr.Soot! I heard of a new agent from you, ya got em here?” He questions, texan tone thickening the words that closed his greeting. “He is waiting for you in the main decom room.” Sapnap nods, they probably sat him in there for deep sanitize or something. New site and all, and he needed a freshening up, he supposed.

Wonder clouds his thoughts at no sight of the SCP that Wilbur Soot mentioned being there, but maybe they already issued it down to its containment in the time that he was heading up. He scans his keycard, muscle memory that he can now do it without having to even look for the door censor. Same place on every door. He turns the knob to let himself in, greeting himself to the small male that awaited him.

He was relatively average height, around 5’8” if Sapnap had to make a solid guess. He wore a navy blue beanie that covered most of his hair, raven bangs just peeking out and messy hairs strewn in front of his eyes. They were a deep brown colour, almost black when making first glance. He wore a blue jacket that matched the colour of his beanie under his white coat as well. He was very casual for such a big job, but can’t blame him y'know? At least you’re comfy.

Then he spots the wings. Golden and fluffy feathered, duck wings if he had to assume. Must be from overexposure, he’s used to not seeing these things as weird now. Skeppy has the same overexposure issue, but with diamonds. “Hello,” Sapnap approaches him, holding his hand out in simple greeting. He shakes his hand, earning a smile from the male. ”Hola!” He grins. Spanish? He must be Mexican.

“Oh,,Uh...Hi. I’m Dr.Armstrong,” He grins, covering one side of his mouth as if what he said were a secret. Not like anyone was watching them anyways. “You can call me Nick or Sapnap though.” He only smiles more, the wings on the Hispanic’s back fluttering a little. “Dr.Alex Quackity, how ya been man?” He’s not too formal, but what do you expect, looks like he’s only the age of a college kid. “Good, good..”

“..Just for reference, how old are you and what’s your SCP experience?” Quackity tilts his head before rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, I’m 20. Studying law in college and doing this for part time job shit, yknow?” Sapnap nods. Guess he was right. “And uh,,I don’t really have much experience. I dunno much, SCP-2CHL477 that I brought is my first and only SCP..” He smiles awkwardly, as if embarrassed with his work. “How I got the wings y'know,,I was around him too much.”

“I figured. Your room to learn is in great hands, man.” Sapnap grins, patting him on the back, cautious of the wings with the action, before gesturing him out of the room. Quackity hums and follows him, Dr.Soot issuing the new doctor a keycard of his own. They go back down to the wing that Sapnap works in, showing the shorter around. Their SCP chambers are right next to each others as well. “Right next door huh? I can help keep a good eye on you and the SCP.”

Quackity nods. Sapnap grins and drapes an arm around his shoulders, hugging him to his side. “Don’t want any more SCP overexposure do you? Can’t make your symptoms worse!” Quackity nods again, he seems quiet. He no longer has that childish grin, not to Sapnap’s notice. He seems a little upset, the idea of not being able to go into the chamber with SCP-2CHL477 didn’t sound too pleasing to him.

“Right..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry updates are slow. school is a bitch and ive been low motivation lately


End file.
